


My love for a soldier

by Lovelalisa22



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Felton - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jason isaacs - Fandom
Genre: 1800, F/M, Fandom, Historical, Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelalisa22/pseuds/Lovelalisa22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok that is all for this chapter I will start on the next chapter soon hope you all liked if not just comment and tell me what I should change</p></blockquote>





	My love for a soldier

I'M Elissa 19 years old I live with my mother and six of my sisters I'm the oldest my sisters look up to me to take care of this family. our mother linda doesn't do much our farther left us years ago when I was 3 

Today I have to make dinner our uncle is coming to see us we haven't seen him in 2 years "mother I have to go get something's from town. do you need anything." 

"No I'm fine just go. your uncle will be here soon." 

I started walking to town I love living on the country said of England it was quiet and peaceful. I started to hear horses behind me I turned around to see four horses coming beside me. one of the horses went by so fast I fell to the ground then I heard Another horse but this one stopped. that's when I heard a voice "are you alright?"

"Yes I think so." he helped me up when I finally got to see who it was. that's I had my eyes on was his eyes beautiful gray blue eyes "sorry about that. my soldier will apologize to you NOW!." 

"I'm sorry miss it will not happen again."

"We must go now have a lovely day miss?.

"Williams. Elissa Williams."

"Have a lovely day miss Williams."

They took off on there horses. I finally made it to town to get the things I needed i walked back home I seen my uncle and his family already there "sorry i'm late something stop me on my way to town."

"It's alright we just got here. you look beautiful like always." he said hi to everyone we all went into the house I started to cook. I heard someone knocking on the door I went to go answer it. it was james a friend of mine "why are you here?"

"I just wanted to come tell you and your family she will be here tomorrow morning."

"Who is comeing?"

"Lady Katherine she need to talk with your mother. make sure you tell her have a lovely day Elissa."

Dinner was ready everyone was at the table. enjoying they dinner "mother lady Katherine will be here in the morning. james came here when you all was outside in the back he told me she needs to talk with you."

"Lady Katherine? no this can't be happening."

"Mother what's wrong?"

"Nothing just get ready for bed. goodnight everyone."

Everyone went off to bed I had to stay up to clean. my uncle stayed up with me "thomas why did she act like that when I told her lady Katherine was coming?"

"I would tell you but we will all find out in the morning now get done with that and go to bed."

I went to go get water from the well. I heard screaming I put down my bucket to go see who was it. "now tell me where is he. or you will die."

I seen a young women on the ground screaming for help. it was the men on the horses I seen earlier that day they was asking her where he was. I didn't know who they was talking about she seen me she was calling me for help. they seen where she was looking that's when they seen me "well. well look who we have here miss Williams. shouldn't you be home in bed?"

"I was about to buy i heard screaming. so I came to see if she needed help."

"She's fine run along now."

I started to walk. that's when I heard a gun shot then I ran home I was shaking and scared. I couldn't believe what just happen 

Morning came everyone was getting ready for lady Katherine to come. I was in my room putting on my dress it was a new dress I haven't gotten anything new in a long time. I went downstairs everyone was outside lady Katherine was already here "there she is. next time don't have me waiting."

I didn't say sorry I just looking down feeling guilty. I heard horses coming it was them again the men from last night and from before "now I am here to tell you Linda that your daughters must get married. I see your oldest one is not even married yet."

"She been taken care of us. she don't have time for a husband."

"You say she don't but I say she do. but I'm not here for her I'm for lizzy your one after your oldest."

"Why her she's not old enough to get married."

"She will will marry my nephew. And my son here colonel james is his farther."

I couldn't believe my sister had to marry that monster's son. his son was coming ridding on his horse he got off it and went up to my sister and kissed her on the hand. "you are beautiful today my love." 

"We must take your daughter. We will see you all at the wedding."

"NO! you can't take her from me."

"MOTHER STOP! there is nothing you can do let her go."

She finally let go of her arm. the colonel and his son took off on there horses everyone was finally gone. my sister was taking away from us I went back inside to get dinner ready.. when I was done I call everyone to dinner

"She's still out there." 

My mother been outside crying her eyes out I didn't like seeing her like that. "mother you shouldn't be out here at this hour." I heard a voice beside me it was the colonel 

"Your daughter is right. get in now."

"What are you doing back here.?"

"To talk now take your mother in and follow me." 

When I took her in i followed him like he told me to. we walked far away from my house when we finally got to where he wanted to talk at I looked up we was by a big tree. and there was a lake "how is your night miss Williams?"

"How could you ask me that? you should know how I'm feeling right now."

"I'm sorry your sister will be in good care with my mother. and my son."

"She will be coming for my other sister as well?"

"It's for the best now for you. I think she will pick the perfect husband for you."

"Who would that be."

"My brother or me."

I didn't want to marry a monster. I didn't know what his brother was like "you think I'm really going to marry you?"

"Why not I would be a perfect husband."

He started to walk up to me. i was backing away but I hit the tree that's when he had me against the tree he had his hand on my leg "get your hand off me."

"Make me my love." I was trying to get away but he pull me down to the ground and got on top of me. "please let me go." he finally got off me and I got up he didn't look to happy 

"Go home to your family. but when I come to talk with you again it would be a lot more fun."

I ran back home when I got in I seen my uncle still awake. "your still up?"

"Can't sleep. what did he want?"

"He was telling me about his son. and when the wedding will be, i'm going to bed now goodnight."

The next day came I was downstairs cooking breakfast. everyone else was still sleep I needed to go to town to get things for later I walk to the town I got the things I needed when I was walking out the shop I heard a voice "will will here is my soon to be wife" 

I turned it was colonel James looking at me with those gray blue eyes "good evening colonel. Have a lovely" when I was about to walk off he grab my arm 

"Don't you walk off like that when I am talking to you"

"Let go please. I'll do anything just let go."

"I know you will. now go on your way i will see you soon my love."

I made it back home everyone was at the table eating breakfast. but my uncle was was outside in the backyard drinking tea.

"Good morning Elissa. is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine how are you."

"I'm doing alright. lady Katherine will be here tomorrow night she will be dining with us her and her two sons."

"Her son's? colonel james and jason?"

"Yes and I want you to make sure everything go well." 

Dining with lady Katherine and her son's was the worst thing that ever happened. I went back inside to my room I just sat there thinking how it's going to be tomorrow night. "i'll be back mother."

I had to go talk with my friend peter he works in town in his farther's shop he knows everything about lady Katherine and her son's 

"Good morning Peter."

"Good morning Elissa. what can I do for you?"

"You know a lot about lady Katherine and her son's right?"

"Yes I did work at there home a long time ago. why do you want to know them?"

"There coming to dine with us tomorrow night. I just want to know them before they came." He didn't look happy about them dining with us. I knew he didn't like them he told me before 

"Well all I can say is. be careful around her son."

"Her son?"

"Colonel James yes that one. I seen you talking with him one night just stay away from him. I have to get back to work. Now have a lovely day Elissa."

It was the afternoon and I was reading a book by the lake where colonel James took me that night. i was looking down at my book then I heard something across the lake it was a women. getting water from the lake I got up to see what she was doing she was cleaning her arm off there was blood coming from it. "are you alright?" she didn't say anything she was scared and trying to clean her arm off. then I heard someone coming it was colonel James and his men.

He went over to the women and pulled her down to the ground like he did to me. the lake wasn't big or deep so I went across to help her "James stop please. she haven't did anything wrong."

I was trying to get him off her but he push me away. Two of his men was holding me back James was about to kill her but he stop he was still on top of her for a minute till he got up and turned around to me. "please don't kill her what ever she had done. she can apologize."

"You know the low if someone hits a officer or try to take what is his. will be punished."

"I know the low. whatever she took she will bring it back to you"

"Sure she will. now go home get some rest and I will see you tomorrow night."

Morning came everyone was already awake and ate breakfast. I didn't eat I was still thinking about dinner "I'm going to get things for dinner mother. do you need anything."

"No I'm fine but you can go take this to miss Ellen." it was a letter. I went to town first to get everything then I went to take the letter to miss Ellen 

"Good evening miss Ellen here is a letter for you from my mother."

"Thank you. how is she?"

"She's doing well. I must go now." Something tells me she doesn't like me at all 

I made it home I had to get dinner ready before they came. when I got done I went to go get ready i put on this beautiful red dress with a gold ribbon going to the back of it. I went downstairs I heard them coming so i went outside "good evening lady Katherine. you look lovely."

"Thank you. you clean up well today you know my son James, and this is his brother jason, now may we go in."

They followed me to the dining room lady Katherine sat at the end of the table and her son's sat next to her "miss eilssa come sit next to James." 

"I'm fine over here."

"Come now." I didn't want to but to make sure she's happy and make sure everything go well I did. "so miss eilssa have you ever been to London."

"No I haven't."

"You must come with us this week. I think it would be great for you to get away for a little."

"I will think about it." I was about to drink my wine that's when I felt a hand on my leg. it was James hand he started to move up more I looked up at him he had a smirk on his face. his hand went up more but I got up "sorry i have to go get something."

I ran outside to get some air but I heard someone behind me "never run off like that again."

"Stay away from me James." I started to walk off but he grab me by the arm 

"Your not going anywhere. now let's go back inside." 

We both went back everyone was in the living room. I went over to where my sister sarah was she was sitting by the fire "are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

I looked over to where James was setting he looked back to me with a grin on his face. I look back to the fire we sat there for hour listening to everyone talk 

Lady Katherine and her son's was leaving. I was walking to my friend peter house when I got there his father told me he was still at the shop. I walked back home when I got there I seen my mother crying "what happened?" I asked 

"They took her they took you sister sarah. where were you."

"I went to go talk with peter. I'm sorry and couldn't do nothing about it anyway now go inside mother." 

I took her back in i made her some tea. to calm her down she finally did after that she went to bed and so did I. 

Is was the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep I went to go get some air I walked to the lake i heard someone by the tree "I know you there James."

"You know you shouldn't be out here this late. what's on your mind?"

"Nothing I'm going home."

"No your not going anywhere my love."

He had me by the waist. I turned to face him "sleep with me." he said

"I can't and I will never not with you. I have to be married first."

"Oh but you will marry me my love." he finally let go of me I ran back home then went to bed . a lot was on my mind so I didn't sleep good the next morning came lady Katherine wanted me to come to her home. I walked there but when I got there I didn't see anyone not even her servants her home was a white mansion it was beautiful. I went up to the door I knocked but no one answered "my mother will be here soon. she had to go see her brother I was in back Having tea do you want a cup? Follow me in the back. here take a set."

"Thank you mr. Wraight."

It was colonel James brother. he was so much different then his brother I sat down next to him he poured the tea for me. "sugar?" he asked 

"Yes please." 

"So are you going went us to look london?"

"Still thanking about it." I heard someone coming up to us "eilssa nice to see you here." it was colonel James he sat on the over side of the table. he poured some tea in his cup "thank you brother for keeping her company. now that I'm here I will be your company." 

"No need to i'm fine with jason,"

"Are you now? tell me did my brother tell you about his lady he met her in London last year. That's the reason why he is going there."

"I have to go now."

I was about to leave but lady Katherine was coming up. I went back to my set I was sitting by jason anymore James took his set "thank you for coming. you look lovely today someone came with me your sisters." Lady Katherine said

My sisters and colonel James and jason son's was with them. Everyone sat down then pour tea in their cups "so how are you miss Williams?"

"I'm fine thank you" he was starring right at me "I really should go"

I got up and went in the house to leave out the fount door then I felt someone grab my arm "you are not going anywhere you are staying here tonight and you will be coming to London with us if you said no and go back home I will grab you by your hair and take you out the door myself. You will do as I said for now on if you don't I will kill you"

He let my arm go I fell to the ground. I got up then went back into the house "follow me." he said. I followed him up the stairs to a bedroom 

"This is where you will be sleeping. till tomorrow." I walked pass him and sat on the bed then he sat next to me i knew he was going to do something so I got up. and went over to the door "please may I be alone."

"Fine but I will return in the middle of the night. to make sure your ok goodnight my love."

He close the door behind him. I got ready for bed I grabbed a book to read it was a book about old England. things i never got to learn.. it was late at night I was still reading the book but i closed when I heard the door open "still up at this time. you stayed up for me?"

"No I was reading a book I'm going to bed now goodnight." He got closer to me his hair was out he had long and dark brown hair. his gray blue eye was staring into mines then he looked down at my book I was reading 

"History of old England. nice one."

"Never really had the chance to learn about it."

"I can teach you all about it. and show what the men did to their women in bed." he had a smirk on his face the smirk that he always do 

"Please leave I need my rest. we are leaving in the morning."

"Yes but we have time for rest lets just have some fun." he started to undress me then he lad me back and he was about to kiss me but I turned my head away. He had my arms over my head then he got on top of me "please don't do this." 

A tear came down my face. he stop and putted my arms down then he got off me he started to walk to the door but he stopped. and turned around to me "good night my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that is all for this chapter I will start on the next chapter soon hope you all liked if not just comment and tell me what I should change


End file.
